Sword that cleaves
by ix-tab
Summary: Wufei moves under Duo, and can taste his betrayal. Heero kisses Duo and smells defeat. Lies are all Heero and Wufei have left.1x2, 2x5, 1x5. Consent issues, violence.


Again and again Duo is the sword that cleaves apart Heero and Wufei. He runs, and he hides, and he never lies, but Duo rips them up and tears them apart. They let him.

Once more Wufei is pressed up into a brick wall, face scraped and fucked roughly. Finger print bruises round his throat, on his hips and thighs.

And here, here is Heero in an anonymous hotel bed, clutching his own ankles as Duo drives into him mercilessly, grinning like Shinigami, kissing like a lover.

In the morning, Wufei lunges and parries invisible opponents, his blade gleaming like justice. Heero doesn't speak to him, just spends all day in the garage, ripping into his new car with just a little more force then necessary.

But later when Wufei get out of the shower, he sees the raised red half crescent of Duo's bite on Wufei's shoulder he growls and spins Wufei around to face him. The smaller man looks him in the eye for a split second, then shame swallows him and he gazes at his bare, damp feet.

"Again?" Heero asks tonelessly, and he cruelly traces the bruises decorating his lover. Not all of them have been made by him. He can see Duo's touch here, on the collarbone, there laced on the curve of his hip.

"Yes...I'm sorry, I..." Heero interrupts Wufei's painful babbling.

"Me too." Wufei is quiet for a minute, expressionless, then anger flashes across his face. Heero watches as Wufei closes his eyes, taking long calming breathes. The dragon's infamous temper will not this tense situation.

"I can't do this, Heero. I can't patch us up over and over. We keep lying to each other and as soon as Duo shows the slightest bit of interest the both of us just lay back and take it. And it's not right!" Wufei ends his spiel shouting, and Heero smirks a little. He places a rough, gun calloused palm over Wufei's mouth. Wufei is shocked into silence.

"I don't love you enough to stay faithful. But I love you too much to let you leave, Wufei." Heero says bluntly. He sees Wufei's fists clench convulsively.

Water still clinging to Wufei drips down his chest, and Heero follows a droplet with his eyes, bites his bottom lip as it runs down into the towel around his waist. Heero is suddenly hard, achingly so. Wufei's angry pants of breath between his fingers make it that much hotter.

Viciously, Heero rips the towel away, pushes Wufei down to the nearby futon, then is on top of him, hand slapped back over Wufei's mouth. Desperately his bites Wufei wherever he can reach skin, while trying to unbutton his jeans one handed. Wufei is still, submissive in a way that is terrifyingly out of character. Then when Heero's teeth graze over his ribs Wufei thrusts up involuntarily, and his hands fumble with Heero's fly, freeing his weeping cock. He runs his thumb across the head, and then his eyes narrow. He grabs at the arms that holds his mouth shut, and moves, as if to get up. Heero ignores this, just tightens his grip and Wufei is going to have yet more bruises in the morning.

Wufei death glares at Heero, and shouts something muffled. Heero shakes his head, pushes his hand into the tub of lotion on the bedside table. He smiles nastily.

He pushes two ungentle fingers into Wufei.

"Chang, I just don't want to hear it." Heero says and crooks his fingers. Wufei arches his back violently, thumping his legs around Heero's waist. Moans and sobs escape the imprisoning palm over his mouth and Heero fucks him slowly, meanly with his fingers, adding a third, stretching that tight little hole. Wufei pulls himself upright so that he is straddling Heero and pushes his hands under Heero's tight green singlet, reaching for his nipples. He pinches and pulls, vindictively, but Heero just laughs roughly and slicks his cock.

"It's only when I'm inside you that I love you." Heero says, and Wufei stops, face paling. His eyes grow wet, but the tears will not spill. The dragon has too much self control for that.

Heero slams into Wufei, sets a fast, furious pace, fucking his way deep into Wufei's body. Love is not the expression on his face, as he comes, too far gone to stave off orgasm.

Wufei's seed spills onto Heero's denim clad thighs, but he doesn't move to stop it.

Heero rolls away from Wufei, and there is an angry red handprint across Wufei's mouth, darkening out to purple at the edges.

They don't speak. Heero closes his eyes, but Wufei gets up, dresses haphazardly, in day old clothing. The jangle of Wufei's keys make Heero slam his eyes open, but Wufei moves out of his range.

"Where are you going, Wufei?" He asks in a low growl, and Wufei laughs short and without humour.

"Fuck you, Yuy." He smiles without humour and slams the front door of their flat. Heero hears the guttural roar of Wufei's motorbike, and gets up in time to see his lover disappear into the night. He would bet his life that Wufei was racing to Duo's tender embrace.

"Fuck!" He shouts, and all he can see is Duo's smug grin of victory, dancing before his eyes. Enraged, Heero stalks through the flat, and then he thumps a door way so hard he leaves a fist imprint in the plaster. He glances down and sees Wufei's sword resting in its lacquered stand. Spitefully, he grabs the sword, then hurls it through the open window.

He watches it fall in a graceful arc, landing with a clatter on the concrete outside.

Heero sits, head held in his hands. Wufei rides dangerously fast, blinded by tears, desperate for Duo's touch.

Streetlights reflect in the fallen blade's surface. They glitter and gleam.

---End.


End file.
